Rekkan (city)
The Dramer city of Rekkan lies within the crater of the extinct volcano, Rolk, on the island Rekkan. Demographic The population of Rekkan has been historically small. The population was nearly entirely Dramer during the Red and Lords Eras, where the freeing of Dramer slaves during the Jarvah Civil War providing a large increase in population (relative to it's original size). During the Enlightened as the region settled into peace, trade provided a large boost in immigration to Rekkan, and the population nearly doubled. Owing to an increase in births, population during the Cardinal Era reached an all time high, with incentives provided to Dramer families to have more children, in an effort to maintain a Dramer majority within the city. Layout The current city layout was finished 30 years after The Red War, and is a marvel of modern irrigation and engineering. The city begins with the Gateway - a huge ebony gate that will only open if a willing Dramer does so. Upon entering, which the only way to do is by water, the city inside the volcano comes into view. Each corner, except for the Farm District, is a residential sector, with certain sections blocked off for the College of Rekkan. Residential South East is the largest, and South West is the smallest. The city is broken up by water highways, which lead back into the the horizontal or vertical main channels which lead to the Market Square, the busiest part of Rekkan. Politics, Economics, Social Policy While Rekkan has no official currency, the currency of the Merchants Branch has been the Nokanian Telo since the Nokanian Invasion during the Red Era Politically, Rekkan is controlled by three branches of the College of Rekkan - the Keepers, the Warriors and the Merchants. The Keepers make the laws of Rekkan, the Merchants trade with outsiders, the Warriors, through indirect methods, dictate how the city interacts with the outside world, as well as operating as law enforcement. Rekkan is usually open to any and all who will walk through it's doors - so long as they're peaceful. As far as the city is concerned, as long as they are safe, it doesn't matter who you are. Laws enforced by the Warrior can be quite strict, but usually, anything that does not hurt anyone other than the participant is allowed. Independent prostitution is legal, and taxed, but requires a healing of both the buyer and the seller before sex is permitted, and a "purging" of the seller afterwards. Drug use is permitted, but only in drug bars. No age of majority exists within Rekkan, as the Dramer are immortal. Rekkan, due to it's limited interior space, has extremely strict building regulations. Within 100 years of being set up, most of the horizontal space had been utilized, and since then all buildings have been in the control of the Keepers, with very strict leasing agreements being agreed with outside contractors, and looser agreements with its inhabitants. Building is performed in such a way to maximize the small amount of natural light the interior receives, and house the maximum number of Dramer, with commercial enterprise being secondary. Rekkan's citizens sign up with the Keepers as soon as they are born. Each child has an inheritance, of which is paid out in monthly segments from the day they are born. On top of a currency allowance, they are also given a food allowance. When they are 5, they are sent to the Teachers at the College, where they are taught basic skills, and later on, more advanced. At the age of 20, they can then specialize in any of the 6 branches of the College, or stop having their inheritance paid to them, and leave the city, where they are free to return at any time. They also inherit a dwelling, which they can choose to live in, or give back to the College, and stay with their families. Once qualifying as a Professor, they can either go out into the world (typically reserved for Merchants, Researchers and Keepers), or stay in Rekkan. Either way, their allowance is raised by a half of the original. Those who qualify with the Merchant Branch may set up shop in the Market, where they are free to do business as they wish - however, they typically have to co-operate with other Branches, such as the Craftsmen or the Researchers to acquire goods. While the system may seem strange to outsiders, the fact is that there isn't much to do in Rekkan besides join the College. In other regions, you either set up shop with the merchants, become a craftsman, a warrior, a teacher, a scholar, or a scientist. In Rekkan, the only difference is that you do it through the College - though the fact that you have to leads to rebellious youths wanting to strike it on their own for a few centuries. This is typically harmless fun, and they are welcomed back after their adventures as being wiser and more importanly, less trouble. Architecture Dramer architecture inside the city of Rekkan is extremely minimalistic and functional. Most rooms are open plan, with paper walls acting as dividers when necessary. A typical apartment will be one room, with the kitchen, bedroom, living area and bathroom all being part of the same room. Family apartments tend to be bigger, with more and (usually) permanent paper dividers acting as individual bedrooms. Due to obvious space limitations, apartments can be cramped, but the relatively small population of the city and the expeditions of younger, more adventurous Dramer has ensured that the city has yet to run out of space. Outside Rekkan, architecture is also extremely simple and functional. Large glass or paper windows let in lots of light and rooms open up into communal green areas. Individual buildings can hold as few as three to any many as twenty apartments, with usually the same amount of space being offered to all tenants. Older and high ranking professors of the College of Rekkan often have larger apartments, or even a house to themselves. Notable Buildings *The College of Rekkan *The Vault, a massive repository of information. Category:Regions, Countries